Gomora
Gomora (ゴモラ, Gomora, Gomora) is an ancient kaiju from Earth. It is immensely powerful, thus being one of the toughest and most powerful monsters in the series. Powers/Weapons/Abilities *'Oscillatory Wave:' Gomora can fire a powerful energy wave of energy emitted from his nasal horn. This beam-like wave boosts force and explosive power and Gomora’s head crests light up bright red before it is released. In addition, Gomora can also impale a foe first with his nasal horn and then perform this attack, send the wave throughout his foe's bodies by piercing their flesh with his horn and firing an oscillatory wave of energy that surges throughout his opponent's body, destroying them after the blast is released. Both attacks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters in a one single shot. *'Organic Hand Missile Cannons:' Gomora is equipped with and can fire organic missile-like-strength blasts cannons from tiny sockets located just above his fingers on each hand. They are moderately powerful and can be fired in rapid succession. *'V-Energy Wave Blasters:' Gomora can fire blue, V-shaped energy blast waves, in the shape of his horns, from his top head crest in rapid succession. Although powerful, these waves have no explosive force, but can weaken opponents and up to four can be fired all at once. *'Electric Lightning Energy Bolts:' When needed, Gomora can fire a single or a series of powerful, missile-strength, paralyzing lightning energy bolts of electrical energy from between his horns and his head crest. *'Flames:' Gomora can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *'Capture Bubble:' When needed, Gomora can fire a bolt of energy from his nasal horn. When striking a target, this bolt will surround the opponent in a bubble of energy, preventing them from escaping for as long as Gomora desires. *'Rainbow Field:' By channeling energy into his horns and releasing it, Gomola can create a sort of rainbow field that will confuse and disorient his opponents. This field cancels out all normal light sources and creates waves of color and can also slow down his opponents inside. *'Energy Ring:' In order to secure an opponent, Gomola can create and fire an energy ring made of energy from his head with his hands and then toss it at foes and then it will fall onto an opponent and shrink to ensnare them for a short time. It will then remain in place for a few seconds before vanishing. *'Long Mega-Ton Living Animated Whip Tail:' Gomora's most notable weapon, his tail is very long, thick, and powerful that it can be often used in combat as if a whip or a club, capable of battering foes silly and knocking over enemies down, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. If or should Gomora's tail somehow be severed, it can remain alive on a life of its own and move on its own after it's been separated. It will continue to aid Gomora, launching itself at and attacking opponents on it's own accord and also sacrificing itself should the need arise. It also seems to have the ability to float through the air, for some reason. However, if Gomora happens to get his tail cut off, it can also reattach itself to Gomora but should it be destroyed, Gomora will grow it back within just under an hour. *'Reionyx Burst Mode:' If Reimon enters "Reionyx Burst Mode," Gomora will do the same. Later, Rei learned to control it, and Gomora can transform at Rei's command. *'EX Gomora Transformation:' Using the unlocked powers of Reimon and if commanded by Rei, Gomora can and will change and transform into EX Gomora. Physical Appearance Being an ancient kaiju, Gomora has the appearence of a dinosaur. He has a nasal horn on his nose and crests on top of his head. H also has a very long tail. History Gallery Gomora 2.png Gomora.jpg Gomoraultragalaxy1.jpg Gomora 3.png Gomora.png